shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kabu Twins
The Kabu Twins '(嘉ツインズ'') are members of The Hakuri Pirates, once being feared assassins and mercenaries for hirer. Until they came to have been hired by a rivaling pirate crew to assassinate Demetrius, but after giving them a humiliating defeat they joined Demetrius out of said defeat. The two before that were agents of the Government and did do many investigations into different events. But until they defected and became assassins. With each having a bounty 120,000,000, giving a total bounty of 240,000,000, for such crimes as. Assassinating nobles, Marine Officers, defecting from their own jobs in the World Government and for predicating in the Mother Hakuri’s Attack on the Priests. Famous form eating the Kabu Kabu no Mi, the two set out to take down the greatest of assassins to prove that they are the best. Appearance The appearance of the two is very unique the Kabu twins dress as jesters and wear masks covering their faces. Which have never been seen, but with the unique powers of their fruit one of the twins is literally in the other. So most of the times the kabu twins are seen as one person not two, in terms of clothing their outfits haven’t changed. The first twin (left) wears a bright and colorful outfit, with a mask depicting the sun and the moon. Wearing that of a jesters outfit and is always seen carrying his blades. The second twin (right) is dressed as a jester as well, wearing a doctors mask and is always seen with his claws. Personality The personality of this twins are very unique the first twin (to the left) is the dominate one and the one who carries the second one. He is like to big brother of the two, giving orders to the other one and thinks himself the one inchagre because of his carries the other one. The first is one is very arrogant, cruel and heartless, seeming to fear nothing as he mocks others and belittles them. The second twin (to the right) is like the little brother one, he does do the orders that the first twin says. The second one is more quiet, often more of a mute. Many believe it is really a side effect of the fruit, since the second body is weaker and such, thus why it needs to feed off of the user’s body. However the second one has spoken before, arrogances and belittling others much like the other brother. However unique enough it seems that both twins talk at the same time and the other often finishes the other’s sentences. Relationships Hakuri Crew The twins in the Hakuri crew is some feared because of their own appearance and powers, they are highly prized by them as well. Letting them do their job as the rest of the crew does theirs. It seems that the twins get along with Tousen the most, so it seems that they have joined his own faction. Soyokaze's Division In Soyokaze’s unit the twins are hated somewhat, many of its members just call them a bunch of circus freaks and doesn’t think very highly of them. However Soyokaze finds them to be very powerful pawns and uses them to their full abilities. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius giving them a humiliating defeat, the twins seeming to have some kind of code of honor is bound to serve the man who defeated them until either they die or he dies. So even though the defeat looms over their heads, they are utterly loyal to Demetrius out of some kind of code. Abilities and Powers Strength The twins have great strength the other being assassins the need to be in top condition for whatever they might need to assassinate. The constantly body their bodies through training, both as one and as two, however when the two as one their strength is downright terrifying, but as two it can rival that of a pirate captain. Speed The twins have great speed as well, constantly training their own bodies and as one. Whenever they are together their own speed can double and be nearly impossible to match. However since they don’t know rokushiki, those who use the soru techniques can easily out run them. Devil Fruit The '''Kabu Kabu no Mi (株株) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to fuse and share a body with another. Kabu for “Share”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the 'Share-Share Fruit. ' Strengths and Weakness The Fruit gives the user the unique ability to break two bodies down to a molecular level. The user usually uses this ability to share one body, but can also use it to merger with others and destroy the host's cells from the inside. When the user is in need of assistance, the other can bring out some of his body parts to aid the user in blocking or attacking. The second body’s arms and legs can emerge from those of the user's to increase the force and quantity to his physical attacks. If needed, the second body can separate from the user's body so that the two can attack independently. While this can be an effective way of double teaming an opponent, the second body is not used to leaving the user's body and is much weaker when he does so. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. While within another's body, however, the second person is vulnerable to whatever injuries befall upon the host, in theory allowing the host to commit suicide to kill either of the brothers. After their separation, should any injury befall either of the users, they can merge with each other to heal. This way, their healing rate is much faster than that of a normal human's. Haki The Kaku Twins each are excerpts in haki being able to increase their own senses, durability and being able to knock anyway most opponents. However what makes them so dangerous is when they are together, their haki skills are much better and they are faster to apply them in situations. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsmen